


Robot Alien Double Date

by KaidaShade



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: AU after Operation: Breakdown, Double Dating, Exactly what it says on the tin really, Fluff, Multi, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaidaShade/pseuds/KaidaShade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out gets tired of the humans making goo-goo eyes at each other and decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robot Alien Double Date

Some things about his situation, Fowler just had to accept. He had, for example, accepted that two former ‘Cons had joined the team and were now to be seen around the base, the red one usually either helping Ratchet or preening, and the blue one either doing heavy lifting or being educated on the fine points of Earth culture through the means of monster truck rallies on TV by the kids. He even accepted their reasons for joining as genuine; he couldn’t say he’d stick around if he found out his commanders had left him to be dissected by tiny aliens, or if he’d found out they’d done the same to his closest friend.

What he wasn’t going to accept, however, was walking out of an important meeting to find a sleek, red Aston Martin waiting at the kerb for him. He recognised the car instantly, ignored the appreciative murmurs of some of his colleagues as he crossed the street towards it. It was a nice car. Less nice when he knew that, despite its recent second thoughts, it had tried to kill several comrades before. The door popped open as he approached. “Hop in, Agent Fowler.”

He eyed the front seat suspiciously. “What’s your game, Knock Out?” To anyone else, it would probably look like he was just talking to the driver. Knock Out’s windows were dark enough to make it difficult to tell nobody was actually behind the wheel.  
“No game, Agent Fowler,” The car replied, all innocence, “Actually, this is deadly serious. June sent me to fetch you, and as much as I don’t really want your dirty shoes in my interior she said it was important.”  
“June sent you?” He repeated skeptically. He’d only seen her interact with Knock Out a couple of times, and she’d always seemed wary of him. He couldn’t say he blamed her; doctor or not, Knock Out could be unsettling at times. But he knew the bot had been prodding her with questions about human biology, so maybe they’d bonded.  
“We’ve bonded! Humans are just so… weird… on the inside. It’s strangely fascinating.” He revved his engine a little, impatient. Fowler sighed, suspecting he was going to regret this, and slid into the passenger seat.

\--------

The last thing June was expecting to see when she left the hospital after a long shift was the massive blue armoured car waiting for her in the parking lot. It was drawing some rather odd looks from passers by, out of place among sedans and the odd hatchback, and she knew it instantly, though she hadn’t seen it very often. She took a tighter grip on her handbag and approached cautiously. “Breakdown? Is that you?”  
“Yep. Fowler told me to get you. Said it was important.”  
“Really? He usually sends Ratchet”  
“Ratchet’s… busy. Big mission yesterday, still patching up the leaks, y’know?”  
“But you’re fine?”  
“Been worse. Knock Out pitched a fit over my paintwork but he always does that.”  
She eyed him suspiciously, but the car gave nothing away. He just opened his door for her, even moved the seat back a little, inviting. Breakdown wasn’t usually the conniving type, she’d learned over the last couple of months. He was more blunt than his hammer, albeit not entirely the dumb muscle she’d taken him for at first. He was downright polite to her most of the time. She stepped up into the cab and buckled in, hoping she wasn’t just being naive.  
\-----

“Okay, Knock Out, this isn’t the way to the base, where are we going?”  
“All in good time.”  
“Good time is now, you overgrown Smart car.”  
Knock Out tapped his brakes sharply, letting out a huff of indignation, “There’s no need to be rude.”  
“Ow! Wait, is this the drive-in? What the hell, you trying to seduce me or something? I’m not into that.”  
“Not me, Agent Fowler.” He could almost hear the bot roll his eyes as he pulled into the lot, parking near the back next to a suspiciously familiar blue armoured car. “Did you get her, Breakdown?”  
“Sure did, Doc.” Breakdown’s passenger door opened and June emerged, still in her scrubs with her hair starting to escape from its ponytail. “She uh, kinda knows the plan though. Sorry, she’s really good.” June chuckled awkwardly  
“I have a teenage son, of course I am.”  
“What plan?” Fowler demanded as June slipped into Knock Out’s driver’s seat.  
“You humans have a concept of a ‘blind date’, right? Well, this is one! I’m so sick of you both making eyes at each other across the base.” Knock Out complained, his engine settling. “So Breakdown and I-”  
“Just you”  
“Alright, fine, I decided that this was just what you needed. A classic movie, and then afterwards we’ll drop you off for dinner.”  
“And you’re just gonna what, sit here and let us canoodle in the back or whatever?”  
“If you do any canoodling I will throw you out. I’m on a date, too, and I don’t want your sticky human… fluids-” His bodywork shuddered under them “-all over my seats.”

June and Fowler exchanged glances, a faint blush coming to June’s cheeks. Fowler just looked indignant. “And who the hell do you have a date with?”  
“What, it’s not obvious?” Knock Out huffed, and Breakdown started laughing nervously. Fowler’s eyes widened slightly  
“Wait, you two are- but you’re-”  
“What, we’re robots? I’ve seen movies, I know humans don’t think of machines as capable of love.” Knock Out grumbled. “Funnily enough, the Autobots think the same thing about Decepticons. Not that we are anymore of course. But when we were, such things were discouraged. We’re still getting used to being able to be open with our affections. Hence, date. Now shut up, the movie’s starting.”

The humans looked at each other for a moment, then June just shrugged. As far as getting kidnapped by giant robots went, this wasn’t so bad. With Knock Out quiet, it was almost possible to forget they even had company, and they could just enjoy a good movie.  
Sadly, Knock Out hadn’t thought to check the actual content of the movie- he’d seen romantic comedy and thought that sounded just fine for a date. Not his usual fare, but the ratings were good. “Urgh, why would you mash your faceplate against someone else’s like that? That makes no sense whatsoever. Are humans one of those species that consumes its mate when it’s done with them, is that what this is?”  
“I dunno Knock Out. I’d bump my faceplate against your bodywork any time you liked”  
“I’m not even sure how that’s obscene, but it is. And besides, you’d scuff my finish, you oaf”  
“I’d fix it up for you.”  
“You do know just how I like it…”  
Fowler groaned quietly. This was going to be a long night.

“I dunno, I thought it was pretty good.” June was saying as they rolled into the parking lot of the restaurant Knock Out had decided on for them. At least it wasn’t KO Burger, which she had been fearing. It seemed like the sort of thing that would appeal to his narcissism.  
“Speak for yourself. I never want to see another human face-wrestling contest for as long as I live. Now go on, go and refuel and enjoy yourselves.” Knock Out popped the doors and let them out. Fowler looked grateful to escape from him, but he did say  
“Please tell me you aren’t going to hang around in the parking lot all night.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous. We’re going to go home.” Fowler sent a silent prayer to whatever benevolent god had finally taken notice of him, then jumped when June’s slim hand slid into his.  
“Well… thank you, Knock Out. And you, Breakdown. It was… very kind of you to do this.”  
“Entirely selfish, I assure you June.” He said, then backed up, turned around, and drove off with Breakdown close on his tail.  
“June?”  
“Yes Bill?”  
“Please don’t encourage him.” But he squeezed her hand anyway, and turned towards the restaurant’s doors. “I mean… not that I don’t enjoy going places with you but… rather not have the alien robot audience, y’know?”  
“I understand. It’s bad enough having Jack complain.” She chuckled quietly, then followed him inside.

\----

“Augh! Do you have to do that here?” Ratchet demanded, turning around from the console and glaring at his new teammates. While technically he supposed he should be happy to see the former ‘Cons comfortable and expressing positive emotions, there was a limit. He’d managed to put up with the quiet muttering and occasional brushing of metal on metal for a good half an hour, but he’d had enough.  
“Do what?” Knock Out demanded. “We’re cuddling, that’s it.”  
“His hand is on your-”  
“I’m aware. I thought you Autobots were all for open displays of affection?”  
“Not that open. Go back to your own quarters.”  
“Alright, alright. Don’t blow a gasket, Doctor- hey! Breakdown, put me down.”  
“Nope.”  
“Urgh, fine. Don’t scratch anything.”  
“OUT!”

As the two disappeared down the corridor, Ratchet thought he heard Knock Out’s deep, rich voice say “He really needs to get-”


End file.
